


Five Times WeaPo Celebrated Christmas

by purple_sparkles1075



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, FS Secret Santa, Fluff, Kissing, Mistletoe, childhood partners AU, lots and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_sparkles1075/pseuds/purple_sparkles1075
Summary: This is an AU where Kaitlyn and Andrew met as children while learning choreography for their rink’s Christmas Show and were each other’s first and last ice dance partners.





	Five Times WeaPo Celebrated Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for @twizzletwizzletwizzle on tumblr for the FS Secret Santa event, and never got around to posting it anywhere else, so here it is! Christmas in February!

“Hi,” she grins, gliding to a stop in front of him. “I’m Kaitlyn.”

  
The boy grins back. “I know. I’m Andrew.”

  
She giggles. “I know.”

  
“Oh,” he responds, sounding slightly taken aback. “Good, then. Where’s Coach Paul, do you know?”

  
She shrugs. “He told me to go talk to you and he’ll be right here.”

  
“Okay. Is this your first time doing ice dance?”

  
“Yep! What about you?” She asks.

He nods jerkily. “Mine too.”

  
“Well, it can’t be too hard, right?” She asks.

  
“Probably not. We have to figure it out by the Christmas show and that’s not too far away.”

  
“Ohh, you’re right.”

  
“Hey, you two,” Coach Paul skates up behind them. “Are you ready to learn some Jingle Bells?”

  
The both nod enthusiastically.

  
“Great! Now. First things first. I want you to take each other’s hand.”

  
Andrew’s mitten-clad hand wraps around her own.

  
“Perfect. Now I want you to just stroke around the rink. And try to keep your strokes in-sync, okay?”

  
They nod.

  
“You want to start with our weight on our right leg?” He asks.

  
She nods, and they start their trek around the rink, Coach Paul following behind them.

  
“Good,” he says. “Good, good. Kaitlyn, straighten your leg a little, and Andrew, lift yours a little higher.”

  
They take his corrections, and Coach Paul, now skating in front of them, grins. “Great! Good job, both of you. Now try it going backwards.

  
They start skating backwards and Coach Paul nods. “Good. Good. Alright, now I’m going to teach you the Kilian hold.”

  
They nod excitedly, both grinning from ear to ear.

  
“So. Here, Andrew, you stand right here, and Kaitlyn, you stand...” He positions her properly. “Good. Now,” he places their hands where they’re supposed to go. “This is the hand hold for the Kilian. You think you can remember that?”

  
Faces focused, they nod.

  
“Alright. Let go.”

  
They drop each other’s hands.

  
“Now get back into it.”

  
Kaitlyn giggles, and they return to their Kilian position.

  
Coach Paul adjusts Andrew’s hand a little bit, but is overall satisfied. “Good.”

  
They spend the rest of the lesson learning the other holds and how to skate in them.

  
When they’re done, they follow Coach Paul off the ice, and Kaitlyn whispers conspiratorially to Andrew, “We didn’t learn any of the dance.”

  
He laughs softly, making sure Coach Paul doesn’t hear them.

“You’re right. We have another lesson on Wednesday though, so maybe we’ll start it then.”

  
“I hope so!” She exclaims excitedly. “I’m so excited for the show.”

  
“Me too,” he grins.

  
They put their guards on when they leave the ice, and she takes his hand, tugging him toward her mom. “Come on, you have to come meet my mom.”

  
“Okay, Okay,” he laughs. “I’m coming, you don’t have to pull my arm off.”

  
“Oh. Sorry,” she grins. “Mom, this is Andrew. He’s my ice dance partner for the Christmas show.”

  
Kaitlyn’s Mom shakes his hand.

“Nice to meet you, Andrew. I’m Kaitlyn’s Mom, but you can call me Jackie.”

  
“Nice to meet you, Miss Jackie,” he grins. “Thank you for letting Kaitlyn skate with me.”

  
“You’re welcome, and thank you for letting Kaitlyn skate with you.”

“No problem. She’s lots of fun!” He exclaims.

—————————————————

“It’s just the Christmas show, Kait,” Andrew rolls his eyes, the epitome of a stereotypically moody teenager. “It doesn’t have to be perfect.”

  
“It’s important!” She insists, with all the enthusiasm of a twelve-year-old. “Please, Andrew?”

  
“It’s more important to be ready for Challenge and Nationals.”

  
She scowls. “We are ready for Challenge, and Nationals is still more than two months away.”

  
“We can do it after Challenge,” he counters.

  
“We can do it now.”

  
He sighs. “Why do we have to do it now? We both know we can pick up choreo in an hour and be perfectly fine.”

  
“Because.”

  
“Oh, real mature.”

  
She immediately pivots away from him and starts skating toward the exit.

  
He skates after her. “Seriously, Kaitlyn. What’s wrong?”

  
He grabs her hand and spins her around, surprised to see tears streaming down her face.

  
“Whoa, hey,” he pulls her into a hug. “I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean to make you cry. If it’s this important we can do it now, yeah? Yeah? Come on, Kait, don’t cry. What’s got you so worked up?”

  
“It’s nothing, I’m sorry!” She cries.

  
He sighs. “It’s obviously not nothing.”

  
She takes a shuddery breath. “But it’s silly.”

  
“I won’t laugh.”

  
She rolls her eyes. “Fine. Today’s the anniversary of the day we became partners and I got you a gift and you seem to have forgotten entirely.”

  
“Wait,” he stops her, confused. “It’s the 10th? Are you sure?”

  
“Um. Yeah.”

  
“Oh no. No, no, no. I thought it was the 9th, Kaitlyn, I swear. I have something for you, too, but it’s at home because I thought it was the 9th!”

  
She blinks in surprise. “Really?”

  
He nods. “Yes, really. Why don’t you ask your mom if you can drop by my house when we leave, okay?”

  
She nods, a grin forming. “Okay.”

  
“Good. Now that that’s solved...Christmas choreo?”

  
She huffs in mock annoyance.

“Andrew! Why’d we have to go through this whole argument?”

  
“Because I wanted to do it on the 10th! As it turns out, it is the 10th.”

  
She laughs. “Alright, fine, I believe you. Now let’s get to work.”

  
They call Coach Suzanne over to see what they’ve come up with and she coos when Kaitlyn kisses Andrew’s cheek on “I’m just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe”.

  
Andrew rolls his eyes again, but continues until the end when he dips her and they point their fingers at each other.

  
Coach Suzanne claps her hands together. “Perfect. This is adorable, and the audience is going to eat it right out of your hands.”

  
Kaitlyn looks surprised. “So our choreo was actually good?”

  
Coach Suzanne smiles. “Well, there are a few things I’d like to tweak, but for the most part, it was a great job.”

—————————————————

Another five years, they’re Junior World Champions and in Toronto, training with Shae-Lynn Bourne, who has been Kaitlyn’s role model since she started ice dance.

  
They’ve got a cute Christmas show program choreographed to “Let It Snow”, and they’re headed to their second Grand Prix assignment in two days.

  
But someone has decided to hang sprigs of mistletoe all over the rink. By the boards, in front of the change rooms, in the lobby, everywhere.

  
And Kaitlyn and Andrew have a habit of walking everywhere together, so she’s not quite sure how many more times they can kiss each other on the cheek without accidentally kissing on the lips.

  
She rolls her eyes, then rolls them again upon noticing the mistletoe above them. She rises up on her toes to kiss his cheek, just as he turns his head to kiss hers.

  
They immediately spring back, blinking in shock.

  
Kaitlyn forces herself to smile.

“You know, I was just wondering how many more times we could get stuck under the mistletoe before that happened.”

  
His laugh is strained, and she quickly escapes into the women’s locker room.

  
She changes quickly, then sneaks out to the front office, where Shae-Lynn is.

  
“Shae!” She exclaims, when she spots the woman who’s become like a big sister to her. “Shae, Shae, Shae, what do I do?”

  
“Kaitlyn, whoa. What did you do?”

  
“I kissed Andrew. Or he kissed me. I don’t know. We kissed each other. What do I do?”

  
Shae closes her eyes, breathing deeply. “Okay. Why did you do that?”

  
“Have you not noticed the invasion of the mistletoe?”

  
“Yes, I have. But you know you don’t have to kiss him on-”

  
Kaitlyn cuts her off. “I know that, but I turned to kiss him on the cheek and he turned to kiss me on the cheek, and what do I do?”

  
“Well, what did you do after that happened?” Shae questions.

  
Kaitlyn blinks. “I made a joke and ran away.”

  
Sighing, Shae-Lynn shakes her head. “Right. Okay. And how do you feel about that?”

  
“Obviously not great!” She exclaims. “What was I supposed to say? Could we maybe try that again so I can actually have a good first kiss and not a mistake?”

  
She claps her hand over her mouth.

  
“Please make me stop talking,” she mumbles into her hand.

  
Shae laughs. “Sorry, Kaitlyn. No can do. So you want to kiss him again?”

  
“No!” She exclaims. “I don’t know. Maybe? A little? Yes?”

  
“Then I suggest you talk to Andrew about this, not me.”

  
“Oh. You’re not going to try to talk me out of it?” She asks hesitantly.

  
“Do you want me to?”

  
She shrugs. “Not really, just…”

  
“I find it’s better when you two feel like you can talk to me about things. Heaven knows I couldn’t stop this from happening if you wanted it to happen, so it’s better to have transparency from the start. Just be sure to be safe.”

  
Kaitlyn makes a face. “I just had my first kiss, Shae-Lynn, geez. I’m not ready for that yet. But I do think I’m ready to talk to him.”

  
Laughing, Shae tells her, “Alright. Go talk to him. Maybe do that at home, though, and not in front of all the CanSkate kids.”

  
“Alright,” Kaitlyn giggles. “We don’t want to scar them.”

  
She closes the door to the front office and finds Andrew standing there.

  
“Oh,” she says quietly. “Hi. I had to talk to Shae about some...stuff. Girl stuff.”

  
He nods, his smile not quite reaching his eyes.

  
She sighs. “I know we have some stuff to talk about, but can we wait until we get home? Please?”

  
“Yeah,” he murmurs. “Okay.”

  
They walk out to his car in silence, setting their skating bags in the trunk before climbing into the car.

  
Andrew immediately turns the heat on and Kaitlyn, shivering, grins appreciatively.

  
It’s a short drive to their shared apartment, but this time, it seems an hour long in the deafening silence.

  
As soon as they’re in the door, they say, in unison, “We need to talk.”

  
They laugh nervously, and Andrew says, “You go first.”

  
“I’m sorry for running away and not talking about it immediately. I know that’s something I need to work on.”

  
“I’m sorry for...kissing you, I guess. I didn’t really mean to, and it wasn’t really what I’d planned to do eventually.”

  
“Eventually?” She blinks up at him hopefully.

  
“Well, yeah. When we’re ready.”

  
“Okay,” she nods. “Do you think we’re ready now?”

  
He shrugs. “I’m not really sure, so maybe...not? I don’t know. Do you feel ready?”

  
She mimics his shrug. “I’m not really sure. I mean, I want to kiss you again, but I don’t really want to risk our partnership and our friendship for the sake of me wanting to kiss you.”

  
He chuckles lightly. “I know the feeling. So our relationship stays the same?”

  
She hesitates, but nods slowly.

  
“It’s for the best,” she says, not sure whether she’s trying to convince him or herself. Maybe both.

——————————————————

Five years later, they’ve been to the Olympics, been Senior National Champions, and won a bronze medal at the World Championships.

  
“Hey Andrew?”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Do you remember that one year we accidentally kissed under the mistletoe?” She asks.

  
He looks at her. “Yeah, why?”

  
“Do you remember that I said I wanted to kiss you?”

  
“...yes…? Why?”

  
“Well, you’re standing in the kitchen in just your pajama pants, fresh out of the shower, making me breakfast, and I’m finding it kind of hard to suppress that urge right now.”

  
He laughs, then grabs something out of one of the designated ‘Christmas boxes’ they’d pulled out yesterday.

  
“Do you...need an excuse?” He asks hesitantly, holding the sprig of mistletoe over his head.

  
She grins, bouncing over to him and placing a comforting hand on his arm. “Perfect.”

  
Their lips meet, and the spark that was there five years ago still exists, stronger than before.

  
She smiles against his lips, murmuring, “This is probably a bad idea.”

  
“Probably,” he responds, lips still moving against hers. “But do you care?”

  
“Mmm,” she hums, closing her eyes and threading her hands through his hair, keeping his lips pressed against hers. “No.”

  
“Good,” he replies, tugging on her bottom lip.

  
They kiss slowly, thoroughly, until Kaitlyn yawns and Andrew pulls back chuckling. “Am I boring you?”

  
“No!” She exclaims, grinning and shaking her head. “No, never. It’s just pre-7 a.m., so I’m still waking up.”

  
“I know,” he smirks. “Just teasing you.”

  
She smacks him gently on the chest, before leaning against him and wrapping her arms around him. She breathes deeply when his arms return the favor and closes her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder.

  
“We’re going to be okay, right?” She murmurs softly.

  
“Of course. Nothing has to change. Or...we could change. If you want to. Either way, I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere.”

  
“Mmm,” she hums into his neck. “I think we’ve already changed. I couldn’t forget this if I tried. I think we should try it out. But keep it just us for now, yeah?”

  
“Hmm,” he makes a face, pretending to seriously consider it. “I think that sounds like a perfect plan.”

  
“Good,” she smiles. “Now. You should probably make sure breakfast doesn’t burn.”

  
He chuckles. “You’re probably right.”

——————————————————

Kaitlyn sets down her fork and grins.

  
Andrew chuckles. “You ready for Christmas Eve presents already?” He asks, eyes sparkling with mirth.

  
Her grin grows wider. “Yep! You get to go first this year,” she informs him for the third time in the past hour.

  
They clean up the table, then head into the living room to unwrap a gift each.

  
She hands him a gift, and he lifts it up and down, trying to determine what’s inside. Maybe a scrapbook or framed picture.

  
They have a habit of giving the most sentimental gifts on Christmas Eve, saving more practical gifts for Christmas Day itself.

  
He unwraps it slowly, carefully, watching her bounce up and down in anticipation. It must be a good one.

  
He grins when he sees what it is, looking up at her.

  
“It’s perfect,” he murmurs, looking at the collage of pictures from every Christmas show they’d ever done, from their very first Jingle Bells to Let It Go at the most recent Christmas On Ice in Japan.

  
He points to the first picture.

“Who’d have thought that these two kids would grow up and be doing Christmas shows in Japan?”

  
She giggles. “You like it, then?”

  
He nods, opening his arms. “I love it.”

  
She hugs him tight, then backs up, sitting on her heels. “My turn!”

  
“Hang on one second,” he tells her, putting his phone on the counter to film her reaction.

  
He then picks the gift atop her pile of present, taking special care to make sure it’s the proper gift.

  
It’s a small box, and he watches Kaitlyn try to figure out what’s inside.

  
“Jewelry?” She asks.

  
He shrugs innocently, and watches her rip open the paper.

  
As she takes the top off of the sparkly box, he pulls another box out of his pants pocket and gets into position.

  
“It just says ‘Look up,’” she says, before looking up, eyes wide. “Oh.”

He pops open the black velvet box, then starts, “I think I’ve known since you took my hand when we were babies. I know I’ve known since the first time you kissed me when we were teenagers. I love you. I don’t know what’s going to happen after the Olympics,” he says. “But I know I want to do it with you. Do anything with you. Do everything with you.”

  
“Me too,” she breathes. “Me too, Andrew.”

  
He smiles. “Okay, good. So, uh, I love you, obviously. Will you marry me? Please?”

  
“Yes!” She exclaims. “Yes, of course. You sounded so nervous, what, did you think I’d say no?”

She giggles.

  
“Well, no, but it’s still kind of nerve wracking, babe.”

  
“Here, come here, let me see the ring.”

  
He scoots closer and she gasps in awe. “It’s perfect, Andrew. I love it. I love you. Put it on me?”

  
He slides the ring onto her finger, and she tears up. “Perfect. It’s perfect. You’re perfect. Everything is perfect.”

  
“Not yet,” he grins, and leans in to kiss her.

  
She laughs into his mouth, then pulls away slightly. “You’re right. Now everything’s perfect.”


End file.
